


Back For You

by madilou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sweet Home Alabama AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis left his small home town eight years ago in favor of the fast paced London lifestyle. When he returns home with the news of an engagement to Nick, one of London’s most famous radio hosts, he hopes to finally put an end to some unfinished business. But things with Liam might not be quite as unfinished as Louis thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off the movie Sweet Home Alabama. Please let me know what you think
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. I don't own/know any of the members of One Direction or their families. This is a work of fiction and everything written is my own. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://mightaswellhaz.tumblr.com)

It’s been eight years since the last time Louis walked down this hall. Eight years since he looked Liam in the eyes and told him that they were a mistake and he was leaving.

He knocks on the door with a heavy sigh, glancing at the engagement ring Nick had given him only two nights ago before he tugs it off his finger and stuffs it into his pocket. Liam always had been a pain in the arse and all these years later it seems not much has changed because here Louis is, in the absolute last place he wants to be after getting engaged. He should be back in London celebrating with Nick and their friends.

The door swings open and shock crosses Liam’s features before he’s able to compose himself. “Louis,” he smiles genuinely. Louis glares back unfazed. Liam hasn't changed much in the years they've been apart. His hair is a little shorter and his cheek bones a little more defined, but for the most part he's the same man he was eight years ago. 

Louis pulls a manila envelope from the duffle bag he has slung over his shoulder and shoves it towards Liam’s chest, “Do you know how much money my lawyer charges me every time you send these damn papers back unsigned?” Louis growls, folding his arms to hide his balled up fists.

He pushes his way passed Liam, into the flat they used to share. Louis stifles the feelings of nostalgia as he drops his bag and glances around the familiar living room in order to avoid Liam’s sad puppy dog eyes.

“D’ya have a pen?” Liam asks behind him a minute later, his voice quiet as he pulls the divorce papers from the envelope.

 Louis sighs and reaches into his jacket pocket, turning to hand the pen over to Liam. This should have been over with ages ago, it would have been easier that way. He may not like Liam, but they’d known each other since they were children and at one point he thought he loved him, so seeing the pain in his eyes isn’t exactly making Louis happy.

“I’m sorr-“ Louis starts to say, before Liam cuts him off.

“You know what Lou?” Liam glances at his watch, his voice sounding lighter now, “I’ve actually got somewhere I have to go.” He tosses the papers and pen down on the edge of the couch, walking towards the door and opening it for Louis. 

“Just sign the papers and you can go, you’ll never have to see me again,” Louis’ practically begging at this point, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to get this over with and go back home.

“Eh, I’d better not,” Liam smiles, nodding towards the door as he picks up Louis’ duffle bag, “better have my lawyer look it over. Make sure you’re not taking me for everything I’m worth.”

“Everything your worth? Dammit Liam, just sign the fu-“ Liam cuts him off again, nudging him out the door and pressing his bag into his arms.

“Go see your family Lou, I bet you haven’t even been to see them yet, have you?” Liam shuts the door firmly in Louis face.

Louis stands there gaping for a second before he turns and stalks out of the building, grumbling under his breath. Liam was right he hadn’t been to see his mum or sisters yet, but that was none of Liam’s business. Louis had just wanted to get this over with once and for all.

 He wraps his arms tightly around his torso and picks up his pace, the cold air nipping at his skin. Thankfully his mum only lives a few blocks away, so the walk doesn’t take long, but his nose and ears are still bright red by the time he knocks on the door of his childhood home. So much for wearing his warmest jumper.

“Louis,” Daisy squeals, throwing the door open and tackling her older brother.

Louis lets out a grunt as his baby sister throws her arms around his waist. He puts his hands on her shoulders and takes a step back. “Wow, look how much you’ve grown. What are you now, eleven?” he asks.

“Twelve,” she says, grabbing his bag and pulling him into the house, “mom’s going to be so happy to see you.” She sets his bag down at the bottom of the stairs before yelling, “Louis’ home!”

He hears another squeal and three sets of footsteps heading towards the entryway. Phoebe and Fizzy get there first, attacking their brother in much the same way as Daisy did. Their mother smiles down at them from the top of the stairs. “Louis,” she greets, walking down the stairs and wrapping her arms around her only son, “it’s good to have you home.”

“It’s good to be home,” he says, relaxing in her embrace. She’d been out to London to see him since he moved away, but this is the first time he’s been back and he realizes that he really has missed it. There really is no place like home, he decides.

After he takes his things up to his room and settles in a bit, his mum insists that he sit down with them to eat. Looking at three of his little sisters sitting at the table waiting for him really hits home with how much he’s missed. They aren’t little girls anymore and Lottie’s already off to uni. They’ve grown up a lot since their mother brought them to London a year ago to visit, and skype hasn’t been doing them justice.

“So,” Phoebe says as soon as he’s sat down, a smirk playing at her lips “let us see the ring.”

Louis sputters for a second trying to compose himself. “How did you know?” he finally asks, pulling the ring out of his pocket and putting it back on his finger.

“Please, Lou,” she rolls her eyes, “you’re marrying Nick. You’re both all over in the papers and online, did you really think we wouldn’t know?”

Louis shakes his head, he really should have figured they would have found out by now, but he’d been wanting to tell them himself. It’s a problem though—when your boyfriend is one of the most well-known radio hosts in the country and you’re a fashion designer—there isn’t much privacy.

He holds his hand out so the girls can fawn and gush over the ring. Maybe it’s a good thing Lottie’s not here, because she’d be sure to bring up Liam. She always loved him like he was another brother, but thankfully the younger girls don’t say anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shrill ringing wakes him from deep, peaceful slumber and it takes Louis a second to remember where he is, laying on the couch in his mother’s living room. He groans and grabs his phone from where it’s sitting on the coffee table.

“’lo,” he says, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Louis Tomlinson,” a feminine voice answers sternly, and Louis immediately knows who it is.

“Lottie?” he asks, though he’s already certain it’s her. What time is it anyway? Why is she calling so late?

“Yes,” she sighs, and he can imagine the way she’s probably rolling her eyes and sticking her hand on her hip, “why didn’t you tell me you were going to be home?”

Louis shrugs even though she can’t see. “Dunno, just forgot to I guess,” he says, finally glancing at the clock and realizing it’s not as late as he thought, he’d only gotten home two hours ago “did mum call or one of the girls?”

“Um,” she hesitates, “actually Liam.”

“Liam?” he asks, standing up and stretching his back, his joints popping, “why would Liam call you?”

“We stay in touch,” she answers, “he was always like another brother to me, anyway it doesn’t matter. I have class in the morning but then I’m done for the week and I’m coming home. You better still be there big brother.” She hangs up before Louis can answer.

Louis knows that Lottie and Liam have stayed in touch since he left, he’s just a little surprised that he’d been the first one to call her. He didn’t think they were that close.

Stupid Liam, still interfering in Louis’ life. Didn’t he have his own sisters?

Louis sighs and shakes his head, deciding it’s still early enough to go out for a drink.

There’s a nice pub only a short walk from here, so he tells his mom he’ll be back in an hour or two and grabs his coat as he heads for the door. It’s cold but Louis just shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

Ten minutes later Louis sits down at the bar and orders a beer, it’s warm inside so Louis takes off his coat and drapes it over the back of his chair.

 He looks around and smiles. He used to love coming here, and it’s still the same as it’s always been. Poorly lit, but in a cozy sort of way. Small, but not tiny.

“Louis?” someone calls, startling him from his thoughts.

He turns and see's a familiar mop of brown curly hair standing next to an equally familiar blue-eyed blond. “Harry?” he smiles genuinely and stands to give him a hug before he turns to the man at Harry’s side. “Niall,” he says, giving him a quick hug as well, “what’s going on?”

“We could ask you the same thing,” Niall says, his smile wide as ever, “what’s it been? Seven? Eight years?”

“Too long,” Harry pushes his hair back from his face.

Louis agrees, “so what are you guys up to?”

“Well,” Harry says, “we just went out to dinner and decided we’d better stop for a drink before we head home. Who knows when we’ll be able to convince Zayn to babysit for us again.”

“Babysit?” Louis raises his eyebrows, he’d been friends with these two in high school – not exactly the parenting types.

“Yeah,” Niall’s still smiling but his eyes have turned soft and adoring, “we’ve got a daughter. The most beautiful thing in the world.”  

“You’ll have to come meet her, Lou. How long are you in town for?” Harry intertwines his fingers with Niall’s and presses a quick kiss to the top of his head. Things have definitely changed with these two, the last time Louis saw them they couldn’t go five minutes without making out, or groping each other, or doing something equally as inappropriate. Louis realizes again how much he’s missed. Everyone’s grown up so much.

“Hopefully not long,” Louis says in a joking tone, but he’s only partially kidding, “I’ve got some things to work on back in London.”

“Oh yes,” Niall says, glancing at him before looking lovingly at Harry again. Maybe not much has changed after all, they’re still sickeningly in love, “the up-and-coming fashion designer. Plus you’ve got all that wedding planning you need to get done.”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, hiding his surprise – well, news spreads fast.

“It was good to see you Louis. Don’t be such a stranger, yeah?” Harry says, and they both give him a hug before they turn to leave.

It’s kind of weird to see them together still, nobody thought they’d last long out of high school. But here they are, married with a child – living the life everyone expected Louis and Liam to be living. Life has a weird way of working out sometimes. Or not working out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated :) 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://hypnialltize.tumblr.com)


End file.
